Saving Her
This is by Europa99 and Phaet the Dove for the Inspired Writing Contest. Please do not edit or steal the code! The Truth About Kidnapping Frost’s head whipped around violently and breathed a great amount of frostbreath on her attacker. He dodged it, but some of it hit his wing, and he recoiled, although he was an IceWing, like her. Leaping to the next stalagmite, she used it as a booster and took of in the air, flapping with her four year old wings. She glared into her battle teacher’s cold blue eyes with her own frost - like ones.There was an awkward silence, and Frost looked down at her claws. ''I failed. Again. ''Then, she heard the sound of talons clapping, and she saw a warm, praising smile on her teacher’s face. “You - it was good?” Her teacher had never said that before, and now he was clapping and smiling as if - as if she was worth something. “That was wonderful!” He abruptly stopped, and gave Frost a weird, searching look. She gave him a puzzled expression, and then he smiled again, but it seemed wistful. “What did I do wrong?” she whispered, ducking her head. “It wasn’t you. You just - remind me of - a NightWing I used to know. ” As soon as she left, she went to her study cave, and buried her nose in a scroll, though she wasn’t really reading it. A NightWing walked in, closely followed by a strong SeaWing with her tail lashing. She was always angry, or at least looked it. It was surprising, how angry a person could stay for so long. Frost peeked over the scroll, saw the NightWing, and spoke in her usual whisper. “Midnight. Please listen. Do you know anything about a NightWing named - Moonwatcher ?” His usual expression broke as he heard the name “Moonwatcher”. “Why are you talking about her!” He looked at Frost, as she ducked her head. “Sorry for asking.” “No. I - she - you know the SeaWing queen Anemone?” She looked up and nodded slightly. “Well, she was jealous of Moonwatcher, who loved - Winter. Moon had 'taken away' Darkstalker, who Anemone liked, so in a violent rage - ” Frost gasped. Winter! Midnight nodded. “In a violent rage, Moon was imprisoned by Anemone, and all our guardians raised us so we could - save her.” Knowing A Secret, And Leaving After Frost and Sahara left to go to sleep, a dragon stepped loudly into the room, clearly intending to wake them up. It was Qibli, one of their guardians. Frost smiled at him, and he grinned back. She always loved the way their SandWing guardian treated the students. Like they were adults, but still needed to be taught. After the other dragonets woke up, all of them followed Qibli to Kinkajou's cave. All of the guardians were there. Winter looked annoyed and grumpy, as usual. Kinkajou smiled, though. "Dragonets. I think it is time that we all - " Her voice cracked, but she controlled it. "We all find Moon, and seek revenge on - Queen Anemone." All of the dragonets looked surprised. "Kinkajou, Turtle, Qibli - and - Winter. There is something you need to know about me." All of the guardians gasped, and Winter looked like he was trying to blink back tears. "What?" "Moon said that same thing when - she told Winter about her powers." "Well, - I am - an animus. Please don't tell anyone, and I just figured out, so don't get mad." She glanced at Winter, who looked like he was going to lunge at her. "That - would be useful to know, I guess." Qibli said. "So, lets take off. Yes, dragonets, we are leaving these caves." Fitting the Map Over The World Frost ducked down to look at the vast sea. It was beautiful to look at, but the little IceWing couldn't imagine going into it. She had always hated the river in their caves, and the sea looked even worse. Qibli flew up to her, and the two dove towards the beach. Winter landed first, and growled as he touched the water. Kinkajou, pale green, flew above a flaming fire with a gasp. It was nighttime, and two full moons, one bigger than the other, looked beautiful as the green dragon hovered over the flames. (Picture, I couldn't incorporate it) Winter gave a longing look in the sea, as if he hoped Moon would pop out immediately. Frost looked up at the sky. Darkness was approaching, and the dragonets had to find the SeaWing palace soon. "Let's go to the ruins of the Summer Palace!" shouted Qibli. "It's on land, and many SeaWings are re - building it. Anemone visits sometimes, and keeps some prisoners there." All of the dragons flew towards a huge row of islands. All of them looked and hovered closer for a while, but then Frost and Winter's sharp IceWing eyes spotted it at the same time. "Let's go, then!" Kinkajou said enthusiastically. They dove down, only to see a group of SeaWings pounce on them, and take them as prisoners. Water Is Worse Than Expected "No!" Winter yelled, shielding everyone with his wings. "I won't let you hurt them. Please. All of you: Kinkajou, Qibli, Turtle ... I brought you into it. I loved Moon." Most of the older dragons yelled "no" at the same time, but the SandWing stepped in with a snarl. "I did too." And they were all taken. A burly SeaWing guard leapt towards Frost with a rock, and smashed her in the head with it. The last thing she heard was Sahara's "no!" before she flickered into darkness. ********* An older NightWing was standing beside her. She had teardrop scales by her eyes that Frost noticed. She tilted her head at the NightWing. “You have a lot of fears when I was little. You didn’t have a dragon talking in your head, though.” “ Who are you? Where are my guardians?” “Calm down. My name - is - Moonwatcher.” “Winter talks about you all the time, he worries about you. But - wait. Do you have an object?” Moon looked curiously at her and then handed over a bracelet. I know you can read my mind, Frost thought. After a little, the bracelet shot around and snapped the dragons bars open. “Oh - Frost -” Moon said. “Thank you!” They searched for a little for the remaining dragonets and guardians. Soon, the little object shot out of Frost’s hand and attacked Winter’s bars. He couldn’t seem to breathe. “Moon - I would dance in the flames to find you!” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Europa99) Category:Content (Phaet the Dove) Category:Collaborations